No Matter What, I Want You!
by Syiena
Summary: Summary: Sousuke has been love with Shino, he's childhood friend, for almost 6 years now. Then one day, Sousuke finally decided to confess his feelings. What will be Shino's reaction and reply?


**Characters: **Sousuke x Shino _[from "Hakkenden: Touhou Hakken Ibun"]_

**Summary:** _Sousuke has been love with Shino, he's childhood friend, for almost 6 years now. Then one day, Sousuke finally decided to confess his feelings. What will be Shino's reaction and reply?_

* * *

He's always been in my mind. I was abandoned by my parents, and his parents took me in when I was 15 years old. We immediately get along very well. We even considered ourselves as childhood friends, we have 6 years gap, so when they took me in, he was 9 years old then. We are almost together everyday, we eat, play, sleep together or even wherever we go. I'm just so happy whenever i'm at his side, it makes me want to protect him. I was so happy when he said that he has a brother who he can depend on. Yes, i _**was** _happy. But later on, I don't know when it started but, I am slowly falling for him and I just want him to be all mine.

8 years has passed and we're still together; it's also been 6 years now that I fell in love with him, of course I still love him until now. That's why this day is very important to me because today is the day where I decided to confess my feelings for him after all these years. Well, honestly, my feelings are already been flowing out, and it's bad if I still keep on hiding it.

_I'm 20 minutes early for our designated time to meet_. I thought while looking at my watch.

"Sousuke!"

I turned around when I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. Then I see him and I smiled, seeing him really brightens my day.

"Sorry I'm late, I forgot to sound my alarm."

"It's okay, I just got here about a minute ago." I smiled to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

_If I told him the truth that i was here about 20 minutes ago, then surely he will really scold me...even if it should be the other way around._ I thought.

"So? You called me and wanted to meet. Why? What's wrong?" he asked, his face shows that he's really worried.

"Yeah, uhmm before that, let's look for a place first where...uhmm...there are only...few people." I replied, stuttering.

"Okay."

I already have a place in mind where I will confess to him.

I stopped, "here's fine."

He looked at the surroundings and then it hit him.

"Wait, Sousuke, isn't this the place where we first met?"

"Yes, that's right."

Since I will confess to him, I want to do it where we first met-The playgroud. We found a bench and sat there. There's awfully a long silence between us. Did he already get what i will say to him?

He looked at me and said, "tell me what it is that you want to say...and in such a place too."

I inhaled quite long then said, "I love you and...please be mine, Shino."

"Wha-? Love? Y-y-you mean _that _kind of love?" Shino asked, surprised.

"Y-yeah," i stuttered.

"..." We didn't talk for at least 8 seconds, and that's a lot of time. Then Shino broke the silence.

"Wow, I was really surprised. You know-"

I cut him off, I touched his cheeks and when he looked at me, I kissed him.

"I love you for a very long time until now. Even if you'll hate me, I don't care, that's how much I want you."

"Idiot." Shino said, smiling.

"Huh?"

"I'm already yours since the start," he said, and he kissed me back.

I'm so happy that I could die.

* * *

_Hi guys! Wow, it's been a while since I opened my account here, and yes, i know that my other story, "What is this Feeling?", has not been updated for more than 5 years already...but anyways, here's my oneshot story about Sousuke and Shino. I made this oneshot as an entry to one of the sites i'm a member (it's a yaoi site), but unfortunately, i didn't won, but i'm still proud of myself that i made a oneshot. As of the moment, i made another story, it's also a oneshot, but i'm not sure if it will be classified as one since it had reached more than 1000+ words and counting. _ To those who are still waiting for an update of "What is this Feeling?" no worries, i'll try my best to update it, plus i'll edit the first 2 chapters._


End file.
